User blog:TEmpestfEast/When I finally bother to make an Alliance
Bleah I have to write this twice I forgot to press publish. Baka-desu sighs Anyways here it is..... Well I i want to make alliance rite. Self-explanatory.... I like my alliance and all but the thing is there not as active as they were before, some people arent't on at all .For exampe my vice-leader hasnt been on for 54 days .... 3 events thats a long long time. They are nice and all pretty helpful FAW senders but I need AWs I hate to say it but I have good luck with FAWs I hope I donn't jinx myself. Yes I know I'm selfish but its a bit too slack how can someone that hasn't been on for 100+ days still be allowed to stay in the alliance I just hink its unfair to new members who are active who want to join but can't because our alliance is slack. Some people are active but don't even donate to goddess worship .... However I am grateful that some people in my alliance are extremely active but 10 people can't gain cards as 20 people from Goddess Worship. I don't know if I'm being too hardcore or am just being a normal Alliance member, I try really hard to make our Alliance better I max out my daily donation things for Goddess Worship and try to help in Alliance Duel when I can as much as possible, I used my 300 jewels to buy Valkyrie rods instead of upgrading my magic to lv 4. I sacrificed a lot of time trying to make our communication better. I don't understand how some other people can't put in a bit more effort. Or maybe normal alliance memebers aren't supposed to put in so much effort, maybe I'm just putting in too much effort and expect others to do the same, if so I'm sorry for ranting so much. The thing is when I reach 2000 emblems I wanna create an Alliance that is active and friendly. I kinda need people to join when that happens so yeah if anyone is is interested leave your ID and IGN (optional), like this clearly is if you want to but yh....I thought it would be kinda pathetic in Alliance Duel or Battle if NUBEE bring it back if my Alliance only had 1 member. And I would like to know how many emblems it takes to get to at least Rank 5 (my current Alliance is Rank 6). I would like some Alliance name suggestions too :) it can be anything. And if your a leader of a active alliance could you please tell me some tips on how to gain more members. I will probably create the Alliance when I have at least 6 or 7 people interested in joining. Level doesn't really matter because trading AWs and FAWs in an alliance for me at least is important that way everyone benefits. One big plus is if you like ANIME/MANGA OR VOCALOID I love both :) and one last thing for my blog readers my chibi katty {^___^} I usually comment back but I always visit your blog if u have one. and my all time favourite kawaii whale -___- JA NE MINNA-SAN ;) Category:Blog posts